character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephisto (Marvel Comics)
Summary Mephisto is an extra-dimensional Class 2 demon of unknown origins and the ruler of the fiery dimension called "Hell". He is know for his attempts to exploit earth human beings belief and causing the suffering of many creatures. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C outside of his realm, 2-A within his realm Name: Mephisto Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, ruler of one of numerous hells Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Fire Manipulation, immune to all earthly known diseases, infections, and even the Penance Stare, Levitation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Invisibility, Teleportation, BFR, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation (Removed the cause of Peter Parker being married to Mary Jane, but kept all other effects separate), Soul Manipulation (took Thor's soul and killed him), Size Alteration, Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Rules his own realm), Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can absorb willpower of others), Energy Projection, Energy, Life-Force and Biological Absorption (Completely absorbed the Silver Surfer's energy, willpower, and body) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level when outside of his realm (His clash with Satannish threatened to destroy the main universe as well as Mephisto's realm and the dimension they were fighting in), Multiverse level+ within his realm (His battle with Galactus was a stalemate, with Galactus ending up hungry afterwards) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Odin. Fought with Galactus in his realm) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal when outside of his realm, Multiversal+ within his realm Durability: Low Multiverse level when outside his realm (Took attacks from those comparable to him, such as Satannish), Multiverse level+ in his realm (Took attacks from Galactus and survived a blast from child Franklin Richards); Regeneration makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Extremely high. Highly skilled liar and strategist. Has a vast knowledge of arcane and occult subjects Weaknesses: Cannot subject the wills of others unless his victim submits. Is not particularly powerful when outside his personal realm, and gets weaker the longer he's out of it. Feats: Respect thread. Sealed Doctor Strange in his own forcefield. Completely absorbed the Silver Surfer's energy, willpower, and body. Tortured young Doctor Doom in his dreams. Drained a man's mind and memory. Stopped time and said he can resurrect the dead. Stopped time again. Transported the New Mutants to a different dimension. Regenerated after being blown to pieces by Dr Doom's anti-matter beam. Can become intangible. Ripped out Thor's soul and killed him (although Mephisto returned Thor's soul after failing to absorb it) Rewrote history, making it so Mary Jane and Peter were never married. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Marvel_Comics_Mephisto_(Render).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 2